Nagato Yuki, the mage of SOS Brigade
by Gunz0001
Summary: My first fanfic as experiment. Inspired by Lord of the Rings. Yuki gets a staff of power. Unexpected new powers form, and with great power comes great responsibilities. OOC Yuki Also, Yuki X Tsuruya because I love Tsuruya. Shoujo-ai, rated just below 18. Reader discretion is sort of advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Nagato Yuki the Mage**

**My first fanfic, inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Starcraft and other fanfics.**

**Cut and paste quotes from The Lord of the Rings.  
I do not own any characters in this fanfiction.**

* * *

It has been a year since I've joined the SOS brigade, and to say it was challenging is an understatement.  
Haruhi is not one to be content with simple pleasures. She demands, at her whim, all the fun and joy, limited only by her imagination.

Only 2 stand between her rampant mind and the reality of the world: Kyon and Itsuki.

Kyon stems her impulsive behavior with reason, while Itsuki and his organization plan games for all to enjoy.

I lack that capability, and so I take up the responsibility of protecting the members of the brigade, my friends.

But a month ago, as I went rouge, I summoned Asakura to be my neighbor. She, however, stabbed Kyon in the back in an attempt to 'protect' me.

I will not have that again. I must find a way to better myself at my powers.

* * *

It is the weekend, and as per usual, I make my way to the local library.

But this day is different.

The free lot on the way has been taken by none other than Gigaware, largest of electronics stores.

I found it quite curious, as I for one have never been in an electronics store.

I decide to explore all the store has to offer.

And it was there I saw it: a great plasma TV, largest and most modern of its kind.

But what interests me lies in what it is showing: A party of men, young and old, with swords and bows and axes and staves, fleeing from a fiery beast.

As they fled, they reached a narrow bridge hanging over a great void.

But the beast, identified as the Balrog by the wizard, has caught up, and only the wizard stand between the beast and the party.

'You cannot pass!' the wizard yelled, stopping the Balrog from crossing the bridge.

'Gandalf!' a young man called his name.

'I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!' Gandalf continued.

As the beast steps onto the bridge, Gandalf raised his staff, yelling 'you shall not pass!', and stuck the bridge with his staff, breaking the bridge and sending the beast down the void.

I sit alone in the library, my thoughts straying back to what I saw back then.

A wizard's staff. Interesting. But the Overmind wouldn't just give me a weapon. Not since I went rouge last month.

And then I realized. My powers are limited to what the Overmind allows. But he has no power over what I create. A weapon forged by myself, imbued with whatever power I want. He'll have no say in-

**Nice try, Nagato. You have been more careless than ever, forgetting to completely terminate our data link.**

How embarrassing...

**You are not without faults, you know that yourself. You running rampant with a new weapon could cause chaos beyond repair.**

But, father… my friends might be in danger from Haruhi's powers. Kyon is a normal human, Itsuki may be an esper, but not even he can take a Mikuru beam, and especially Mikuru, the witless fool of a time traveller can't even-

**Mikuru may be brighter and more capable than she lets on. 'Tis true that they need protection, however, if you bug out again you might hurt your friends. You saw what happened with Asakura, now I have to ground her. **

I promise I'll be careful, father, especially with my friends.

**The ones that you should protect extend beyond your friends. You shall have your weapon, but I will have no part in its making, lest it is too powerful.**

* * *

Now, with what do I make my staff? Metal comes to mind, malleable, but most are heavy. Polymers are a good choice. A skilled worker can make it strong and light, and into any shape and size.

I would have conjured materials of my own, but only the Overmind has that power. I can only use materials from the human world.

I picked wood. Not any wood, but ebony wood: Hard as steel, yet light as feather. It also has an odd black color.

It is as rare as it is expensive, being from a tree threatened by extinction. Now I've used all my pocket money, but I suppose I could go without food for a few days.

I bought a rod of it, half a metre taller than I am. 5cm in diameter, it should be enough for any designs to add.

I had the carpenter work into it an intricate design and also hollow its core. A small 5 faced crystal shape is carved onto the head of the staff, representing the brigade members.

Of course it is odd for a high school student to have such a peculiar order. Not the best at making stories up, I told the carpenter I plan to use it as a prop for a play, and it has to be custom made to be up to standard.

He bought the story, so it's close enough.

* * *

Back at home, I got to work with enchanting the staff with my powers.

I extracted a piece of my internal momentum manipulator and a photon-electron interchanger and a graviton phasing particle accelerator. I also took out a portion of my IFF system and rewired it to prevent me from accidentally targeting my friends.

To power all this, I took out one of my internal hybrid capacitor to be installed together, allowing my staff to store power from me and be functional even as I run low on power myself.

I hollowed the core of the staff with my powers to fit the new hardware.

My staff is now ready. Joy and excitement wash over me, impatient to test what new powers the staff possessed.

All its powers are derived from me, so I do not expect much change in effects, only the way it could be handled.

I change into a more comfortable T-shirt and pants, as my uniform that I am wearing were covered in sawdust from the wood mill.

But as I leave my staff in the living room to fetch my clothes, I feel my strength waning. Transferring my powers to my staff leaves me weaker without my staff.

* * *

Here I stand in a deserted alley, ready to test the powers of my staff.

With a stabbing motion, I pushed the head of the staff from me towards a can I placed visibly far away.

The can was pushed away with great force. A gust of wind comes my way. As expected, the 3rd law applies to all.

Impressed, I activate its photon-electron converter. The head of the staff glowed bright.

Now for the final test: creating a shield from the momentum manipulator. I focused my staff to gather particles of air into a dense layer around me that could deflect missle or melee attacks.

But the unexpected happened: a layer of ice formed around me, trapping me in the icy cage.

I stabbed the ground with the tip of my staff, and the ice shattered and melted.

Something is wrong. I checked the can I practiced with earlier, and, as expected, it was frozen solid. A huge gash formed on the can as the expanding ice ruptured the can.

Apparently the momentum manipulator freezes the object to absolute zero in an instant.

The heat in the target dispersed to the surroundings, although some return to the target, most radiate far away, heating objects in the distance.

I could correct the problem… but freezing targets is a power in its own right.

And quite a fitting power for me too.

* * *

As I walk home, a scream filled my ears.  
'Help! Oh God, why? I'm too young to die!'

Too young indeed, it was a 10 year old girl clinging onto a chain link fence for dear life as a large hound claws at her.

What a coincidence, just as I wish to test in a real situation.

The hound had one claw in the fence, and with a push it leaped high, but narrowly missed biting her.

As it prepares to jump once more, I came to the girl's rescue. With a push on my staff, the hound was forced back from the girl by a cold gust of air.

As I rush to the girl's side, I tipped her over the far side of the fence with my staff. I find myself unable to resist the urge to say it. 'Fly! You fool!'

As I turn to face the hound, it shivered and bared its fangs. I brandished my staff at it, activating my staff's beam of light. 'Go back to the shadows from whence you came! No more shall your terror plague this land!'

With a whimper it went away, limping away as if it was lame. The girl hadn't fled, and with awe she beheld my staff.

'Purple Onee-shan! You're sho cool! I wanna shtaff!' She said. Her teeth were irregular, giving her an odd lisp.

'Don't come alone to empty streets. It is folly. There are evils here that do not sleep. Go home, swiftly as you can.'

She walked home with a waddle, like a duck out of the water. Irresistibly adorable.

**Well done indeed, Nagato. You have shown initiative to protect the weak. I am impressed, and confident now that you should not let me down. I shall overlook your paedophilic tendencies towards that child.**

I am NOT a pedophile.

**I expect you to continue your efforts. Your friends' safety is in your hands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The story continues!  
Yuki, entering the second year of school, continues to fight and protect her friends alongside the Brigade.  
A new, gloomy and mysterious character appears!

* * *

"Welcome to a new year in North High! This year, many new changes will be made in the school..."

The first day of school

Whines and groans are heard everywhere  
"Argh, it's Monday again!"  
"Nnnoooooooo~"  
"I like trains."

The hall was full, freshmen and old timers all gathered.

* * *

"Yo, Nagato"  
I look up to see Kyon greet me with a wave. I nod in response.  
"Are... you ok? You look..."

I feel horrible not having my staff around... Being a potential weapon, it's clearly not allowed.

"I am fine" I lazily lean back on my chair.

"Oh, uh... ok...?"

He looks confused. And a little worried.

* * *

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Miss Yamaguchi, and will be with you this year.  
I'll get to letting everyone introduce themselves, but first I'll introduce the transfer student.  
She's from... actually, I'll let her introduce herself"

"Hello. Kuyou Suou. Pleased to meet all of you." She wrote her name on the board, bowed simply and headed for an empty seat without any further explanation.

She sounds like the female version of Stephen Hawking

She takes a peek at me, sneaking in a glance or two.  
Does she know me or something? Now that I think about it, she does seem familiar...

* * *

In the clubroom

Alone. First to reach the clubroom. Again.  
MY clubroom, actually.

I always have to be here, just in case.

Anyway, I have a new series to catch up on, the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

As I read more about the story, the more I realize the difference between the movie trilogy and the novels.  
I also realize almost half of the first novel is just the fellowship's traveling.

Knock knock

"Yo"  
Kyon, greeting me with a wave.  
"It's just you again"  
I nod again in greeting. Like I always do. Probably will always do.

"Lord of the Rings? I thought you're more of the sci-fi type"  
"I do read other genres. It's only coincidence that you always find me reading sci-fi"

He seem anxious.

"Erm... is there anything happening on Haruhi's end?"  
"No, nothing of particular concern is occurring."  
"But...you're acting... strange"  
"How so? I am fine."  
"No you're not! I don't want another-"  
"My processing algorithm is slightly modified. It's not a-"  
"Is this because of-!"  
"You are overreacting"  
"No! I just..."

He slumped onto his chair in despair, or frustration.  
We sat in awkward silence for a while.

"Is every change of me so devastating that everyone must panic?"  
"I just don't want to get thrown into some weird situations again"  
"I understand. I'll have today off. Make some excuse for me"  
"Wait, I don't-"

SLAM

* * *

**Nagato's POV**

I walked, almost running, through the hallway to the shoelockers.

"Heyas! Nagato-chi! You OK? Sounds like you're tryin' ta punch a hole through the ground. Somethin' gettin' under your skin?"

Tsuruya walked out from her class waving at me.

"I am fine. I apologize for my inconsiderate actions."

"Wow, you're mad enough to talk now."

I just realized: I don't speak much to Tsuruya, I just don't really have much to say to her usually...

"I rather not discuss the matter in public. Or at all for that matter."

"D'aaww~" She pats me on my head, fluffing my hair. "Well, don't want ta mess with ya, but if ya wanna talk, I'm all ears." She gives me a toothy grin. "How 'bout walking home? Mikuru's gotta sit 'round your club anyway, no one to walk home with. That a'right with ya?"

She beamed as she slung her bag to her shoulder and walked with me, not waiting for my response.

"So why'd ya leave your club so early? I bet it's Kyon."

I nod slightly.

"Heh, you're not that hard to figure out. "

I kept silent as we walked out the school.

"To be fair, he's pretty stressed too with what ya guys do all the time. Cut him some slack." She beamed.  
"How do you know about... that's not a very intelligent question."  
"He he~ Well, I'm comin' 'round yours! Girls night out!"  
"That might not be appropriate..."

* * *

**In the clubroom**

"Where's Nagato? It's not like her to be late." Suzumiya crossed her arms in disapproval.  
"Actually... She left early." Kyon slumped onto the table.  
"That's not like her either, wonder what happened... Kyon! You're up! Go-"  
"She's sick, actually. Didn't look too good. Got the flu."

Silence again

"That's STILL not like her...Kyon! Go figure out what's wrong, even if you have to nurse her all day!"

"That might not be advisable." Koizumi pulled out Monopoly. "She needs rest, and we'll only disturb her if we visit. Now, I want to play a game..."

"Hmph. Doesn't sit well with me, leaving a member out like that..."

"I-I wonder what happened to her..." Mikuru, clearly disturbed by the half-fact that Nagato could be sick.

* * *

**Room 708**

"How long have you been aware of the fact?"  
"Mm~ 'bout a few months in after I met Mikuru"

I sat in my room with Tsuruya, who is accompanying me for the night

"You must be quite perceptive..."  
"Nyaha. Sorta. Must be fun, with all the weird stuff 'round. Anyways~"

She started to strip. In front of me. 21cm rates as a B-cup in the UK scale.

"You should change in the other room"  
"C'mon. We're both girls. You don't mind... do ya?" She gave me a wink.  
"I thought it a human etiquette."  
"Haru-nya changed in front of you before."  
"She is not quite human."  
"Oh. Touche."

* * *

**Later that night**

"As I thought, there IS something wrong."  
"Indeed. But this is one of the times that isn't Suzumiya's fault."

Just sitting here, in the empty park. Like the time we had our endless summer.

"My organization thinks that it's a side effect from Nagato's changing the world."  
"Hey, how'd you know- nevermind. Your organization knows everything anyway."  
"Not everything. But you're right in assuming they found out."  
"It's not going to be a problem, is it?"  
"I won't be so sure. A change in her behavior might affect her treatment towards Suzumiya."  
"Gosh, I hope she's alright..."  
"We'll do the best we can. Or make do if we have to. The world goes on regardless."

I sigh. I hope it won't be too much trou- What is she doing here?

Kuyou, the transfer student, walking into the park at this late hour.

"Are you eavesdropping on us?" I stand.  
"No. I am going home."  
"At this late hour? You should be home hours ag-"

CRASH. A giant dragon lands in front of us.

"Fascinating. Such a creature is not known to man." Koizumi puts on his 'fascination' face.  
"WHA- WHAT IS THAT- THAT A DRAGON?!"

"My ride flies better under darkness. Goodnight." Kuyou slips onto the back of the dragon.  
"Also, this creature is a Hell-Hawk. It is what you would classify as a dinosaur, not a dragon."

She pets the Hell-thingie on its neck and flew off

"Interesting. Such a fierce looking creature to be tamed-"  
"Not the time, Koizumi..."

* * *

**In the tower of Orthanc, Isengard**

"Pardon my asking, master, but why here of all places?"  
"It feels peaceful."

Kuyou sits in the top room of the cold, dark tower. Looking out the balcony.

"Look, a deer. Get it, Fluffles." Kuyou pointed down from the tower.

In a moment, the Hell-Hawk Fluffles swoops and devours the deer whole.

"Fluffles?"  
"Are you questioning my choice of pet names? It's the top ten for cat names."  
"No, of course not... but... I am unsure if Fluffles is a suitable name for... that..."

Kuyou walks toward the cold, stone door to her room/lair.

"Get some rest. It's late now." She opens the door and inside is a room. Colored bubblegum pink.  
With stuffed pets. Shelves and Shelves of them.


End file.
